


Will He Still Want Me?

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [98]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam worries about the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will He Still Want Me?

Sam sat quietly in his garden looking across the fields toward the setting sun. He was older now. The Summer of his life was gone. Autumn was approaching. Still, there were thoughts in his mind that took him ever back to youth… back to love.

'Will he still want me?' Sam wondered. 'Now that I'm older, will he turn away?' He sighed. 'Will I ever make that blessed journey? The one he promised me I'd make on the day he left me?' 

Sam's hands were clasped over his heart as he gazed into the West. 'Will he still want me?'


End file.
